A Dark Amaranth
by DearAlexis
Summary: My situation is so unique, but so common; a case of abuse that twisted into a fatal confrontation.   The victim walks away, her protector is killed, and the killer is protected.   The world loses an angel, and I lose my world.   *Graphic*
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys, I think I'm ready for a full length story! Woot!**

**Thank you for reading my work. 3 **

**_The characters are not mine, but the story line _****IS**!

~Chapter One: Forever~

I stood in the garden, watching as familiar faces mourn under a gray sky. Sometimes bad things happen, it's expected. But this…this I never could have dreamt of. The twisted figures that lived deep in my imagination could have never created my scenario.

The long grass swayed in a light breeze, it was peaceful now. Everything was over.

I felt someone's gaze touching my face, looking up I saw Rosalie. Her glare pierced through my heart, and brought me back to silent tears. I dropped my head.

My brother's coffin laid a few feet from my view, and my best friend can't even stand to look at me.

My brother, Emmett, had been my hero, the one person who was always there. We were only two years apart, so we had always been really close.

I looked reluctantly at my arms, bruises covered most of my pale skin. This was my fault. Everything could have been avoided. Emmet could be standing with me and we both would be looking at someone else's grave. We would stand in victory, watching as they buried the man who deserved to die.

I picked my head back up to look at Rose; her blonde hair fell below her shoulders covering the pained brown eyes that I knew were underneath. Emmett and her were going to get married; I could feel it. They were both beautiful; Emmett had black hair and glistening blue eyes, he was tall and well built. Rose, in a word is stunning. They would walk in the hallway hand in hand, leaving girls behind them in the hallway with a jealous spark in their glare.

My situation is so unique, but so common; a case of abuse that twisted into a fatal confrontation. The victim walks away, her protector is killed, and the killer is protected.

The world loses an angel, and I lose my world.

Rose an only child; her father is dead and her mother left home. My parents are long gone, and my brother just departed. Both her and I are left with nothing.

The priest finished his speech and people begin to walk slowly to their cars, Rose stood absolutely still as they lowered the coffin into the ground, she stared into the ditch.

She looked up to find me staring at her, "What?" she hissed.

That pissed me off.

I walked up to her, "Don't act like you're the only one who lost someone."

She turned on her heel and walked away, she looked back once and it was at the coffin.

I kissed the rose that was given to me.

"I'm so sorry, Emmett," I whispered. I dropped the rose into the ditch and watched it fall until it hit the wood with a light thump.

Thunder rumbled through the clouds as the rain started to drizzle down. I walked back to the car, and by the time I shut the door the rain started to pour. Instead of put the keys in the ignition, I sat with my face on the steering wheel.

There was a napkin on the floor, I picked it up and Emmett's handwriting was scribbled on it.

_Alice!_

_Please, please, please, please pick up some flour for me._

_You're the best sister ever!_

_~Emmett_

He drew a whale under the note.

He was gone, forever…

I burst into tears.

I screamed into my hands, "this is all my fault!"

* * *

A really short chapter but the next one will be longer :)

Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing is ever meant to end in tragedy, especially not a graduation party. I stood in a doorway watching as the other seniors ran through the hallways with their shaving cream and silly string vandalizing the campus. I would have joined in, but I didn't really know that many people in my class. Most of my friends were juniors because I had been pushed up a year.

Emmett ran by with his football friends, and before I could protest I was coved in pink goo.

"Thanks, really," I shook my arms as the goo slopped off.

"Lighten up, Ali!" Emmett threw his arm around my shoulders and led me out of the door.

"HEY!" Rose popped out of nowhere and under Emmett's other arm.

Emmett smiled brightly as Rose pecked him on the cheek.

"Alice! Are you going to party?" she asked excitedly.

"Egh, I'm not sure," I grumbled.

Emmett and Rose stopped suddenly, "The first and last party of the year, and you, Alice Cullen doesn't want to attend?" Rose said in shock.

I shrugged my shoulders, Emmett looked at me seriously.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course," I smiled back.

We were almost to the car, and Rose left to her BMW. Emmett and I jumped into his hummer, but he didn't start the car.

He looked over at me, "Are you sure your okay?"

A tapping at the window interrupted me.

James stood on the other side of the glass. Emmett glared out the window as I rolled it down.

James kissed my cheek, "Can you pick me up tonight, 7?"

"Sure," I murmured. James leaned in for a kiss.

"Okay! Time to go!" Emmett rolled up the window before he got anywhere near me.

We pulled out of the parking space, and sped out of the lot. Leaving James angrily standing in our parking space.

"Thanks again, Jerk!" I pouted.

Emmett sighed, "I don't like him."

In my mind I thanked him.

We pulled up to the Safeway grocery store, and he turned again to look at me. My sweater sleeve had risen up, and my arm was exposed.

"But, why-" He trailed off as he looked at me,

"Alice, what happened to you!" Emmett gasped.

He grabbed my arm, bruises lined up from my wrists to my shoulders.

Before he could say anything I butted in, "Oh, did I tell you I fell down the stairs today! Crazy Stuff!"

He took both my hands and looked straight into my eyes, "Alice, What happened?"

He watched me start to panic.

"It was an accident!" I blurted out.

"I'm going to kill that son of a bitch!" I knew exactly whom he meant.

Rage like I had never seen before from him exploded, he hit the steering wheel making the car shake.

I jumped back into the corner of the seat, pulling my legs up. Emmett gripped the wheel tight, trying to calm down. After a few minutes, he turned his body to face me.

"How long?" he asked.

"Emmett it's really not-" he put his hand up.

"How long?" he asked again. I looked down at my shoes.

I whispered, "a year."

Emmett took a deep breath and closed his eyes, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I started to shake, "I couldn't"

He looked defeated "God, I should of known."

Emmett hopped out of the car and walked around to my side, he opened my door and wrapped his arms around me.

By the time he had pulled me in for a hug, embarrassment had taken over me and I was sobbing into his shirt.

He kissed my head, "Alice, we need to call the police."

"No, no, no, no, you can't Emmett!" I stammered.

He silently moved away from me and shut my door; he jumped back into the drivers seat and started to drive home.

James would kill him. He told me he would.


	3. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3~

Snowflakes danced down from the gray sky as I watched from the safety from the back porch. I was wrapped up in one of Emmett's old hoodies. Curled up on the bench swing.

He was inside watching me from the kitchen, evaluating me.

Emmett had called the police on James, I told them everything.

He listened, his eyes pained.

James had been my boyfriend for a little more then a year, we started talking a few weeks after my parents were killed. He helped get a grip on the reality of the accident.

He became my best friend, and soon after we started dating. He was a great companion, everything I could of asked for.

James started to drink, he didn't know when enough was enough, and he would become aggressive. The aggression quickly escalated to abuse.

He would always remind me if I let the secret slip he would hurt Emmett. Not many people could even intimidate Em, but James knew people, he could work something out.

I couldn't risk it.

The police called and said they had James in custody, I should of felt relieved…but I felt more frightened then ever.

Emmett suggested we go to party tomorrow to get my mind off of everything.

I agreed.

There was no way I could stay in the house all weekend.

It was already 8pm, and Emmett had been following me around the house all day.

"Please, I am begging you! Go somewhere else!" I moaned.

"No! I just want to spend time with you," he followed me to the couch.

"Fine, I'm going to sleep then," I curled up on the cushion; Emmett shrugged his shoulders and grabbed a blanket.

I was not happy.

Walking up to the house, I heard nothing but silence. The door was unlocked, curious. I pushed it open ever so slightly and looked in. It was pitch black, I flicked on the porch light from inside. This house looks familiar, but why?

I looked back inside, it was only 7:45, but I was 45 minutes late.

James wouldn't of left yet; he would be waiting for me. With that thought I turned to walk back to my car.

Suddenly and arm was thrown around my neck, I couldn't breathe.

"Where have you been?" James hissed. His breath smelled of liquor and his voice filled with anger.

I began to cry in frustration; clawing at his arm, he threw me to the ground.

"Where the hell were you!" He screamed, "Messing around with your other boyfriend I see!"

"No'" I cried.

He didn't acknowledge my answer.

He began to viciously kick my body, and with each kick came a word and piercing pain.

"Are. You. Going. To. Tell. Me. Or. Do. I. Have. To. Beat. It. Out. Of. You!"

I tried to get his leg, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. He crouched down and held me tight against him.

I was still sobbing, holding my stomach. So much pain!

James put his face next to mine, and with his lips touching my cheek, he asked again, "Who are you with, Alice?"

"There was traffic!" I cried. I moved my cheek away from his face

He grabbed my face with one hand, and moved my body to face him.

"You know I can tell when you lie, but you would never lie to me…would you…because I love you, and you love me. And If I ever found out you were seeing someone else, I would kill them, and then you. You wouldn't want me to do that."

He pushed me over again, got on top of me, and pinned me down. He roughly kissed me, and I felt absolutely nauseated.

A 190-pound wrestler on a 90 pound, 4' 11'' dancer, I was in so much pain. His weight was almost unbearable on my body.

He began to pull off my dress.

I started to scream as he pushed me down harder.

"Alice!" Emmett's voice shook me from my nightmare.

I looked around the living room in relief, Emmett eyes filed with concern.

"What?" I asked, trying to play it cool.

"You were screaming bloody murder, Alice"

So much for playing it cool.

"I don't think we should go to the party…" he trailed off.

"No! We have to go!" I needed to go somewhere.

"Now you sound like Alice" he smiled, "You have an hour."

I made my way up the stairs.

"Oh, and remember I'm always here If you need to talk, Allycat."

I smiled, and walked into my room.

My dream was a painful memory of a movie date.

and I knew it was trying to tell me something…I didn't want to listen.


End file.
